The Portkey
by Azellica
Summary: What would happen is Harry Potter and the Fellowship united? Voldemort and Sauron formed an alliance? Who would have thought one little portkey could cause so much trouble. I've always wanted to combine my two favorite stories!
1. The Portkey

Harry peered out from the folds of the invisibility cloak. Hermione and Ron were huddled on either side of him. They held their breath and watched as Mrs. Norris sniffed the air. Finally, the cat crept off down the corridor.

"She's gone!" Ron breathed.

"Gone to fetch Filch!" snapped Hermione. "We should get back to the dormitory before he finds us. I don't even want to think about what would happen to us if we were caught. We're prefects for heavens sakes Ron!"

Harry wasn't paying an attention to Hermione. He felt that the sounds of the approaching footsteps were more important.

"Hurry!" he hissed. "Someone is coming!"

The three of them froze and then backed into the wall of the corridor. Footsteps echoed down the hall. Suddenly Filch's shadow rounded the corner and he appeared before him holding a blazing lantern and peering around. Mrs. Norris weaved around his ankles and mewed softly.

Harry pressed himself against the wall as close as he could and watched as Filch drew nearer. Beside him, Ron was preoccupied with something on the ground.

"What do you think is there?" Filch said quietly to his pet. "Perhaps it's only Peeves up to no good. Or perhaps it's something else."

Ron bent down to the stone tiles where a small wooded object lay. Harry desperately wanted to tell him to stop moving. Filch would hear him for sure, and he did.

Filch stretched a hand out to where the three were huddled as Ron straitened up. In Ron's hand was a small wooded pipe.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself jerked forward. He wasn't on the ground anymore. He felt Ron and Hermione beside him as he was swept up by a wind full of color.


	2. Many meetings

Harry felt his feet hit the ground. Ron fell to his knees and Hermione grabbed on to Harry's arm to steady herself. Three men stood in front of them, two were holding swords and one had a bow and arrow.

"What sorcery is this to appear out of thin air?" A man with a sword and shield asked.

Standing behind the men stood an old man leaning on a staff.

"What is this indeed?" He muttered under his breath.

Harry drew his wand from his robes and felt Ron and Hermione do the same. "Who are you?" He said.

"The stranger should declare himself." said the man with a bow. Harry noticed he had pointy ears and was fairer than the others.

"Harry," Ron whispered urgently." We're surrounded by midgets with swords."

Harry spun around and saw that there were four beings standing around them. They were only 4 feet tall at the most. A slightly taller one with a beard and holding an axe was also watching them.

"Where are we?" said Hermione.

"We are at Parth Galen, on the slopes of Amon Hen." said the old man stepping forward. "Tell me, how did you appear before us? Surely you are not Maiar."

"We........ummm.......Parth where?" Harry stammered.

"On the northern border of Gondor." said a man. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"I'm Hermione and these are Harry and Ron." Hermione said. "I don't know how we got here. I think it might have been a portkey of some kind."

"All I did was pick this up." Ron held out the small wooden pipe.

"Hey! That's mine." One of the little people said. "I was looking for that!" He walked up to Ron and reached for the pipe.

"No Pippin!" cried another creature. He reached out and grabbed the first one's arm. "Don't go near them! They could be spies or-"

The creature named Pippin grabbed the pipe and immediately both of the little men disappeared.

"Merry! Pippin! Where did they go?" cried another with a large pack on.

"Back to Hogwarts I expect." said Hermione. "What are they anyways?"

The old man furrowed his brow. "They are Hobbits." He said. "They are from the Shire, a land up north on what was once the realm of Arnor. What is this portkey that you speak of and where or what is Hogwarts?"

"A portkey is an enchanted object that can transport the one who touches it to another place." Harry explained. "And Hogwarts is a school of where young wizards and witches go to learn magic and stuff."

"There are only five wizards in Middle-Earth," said the old man. "I am one of them. You are surely not a wizard or Maiar. I have traveled across the lands in the world and never have I seen a school where magic could be taught."

"I'm a witch and they are wizards. " Hermione said pointing at Ron and Harry. "And Hogwarts is real; we were just there a few moments ago." She looked at Harry and Ron for support.

"You are men though, and no man has ever learned magic." said the man with a sword.

"Look." Ron said. He drew out his wand and pointed it at a pot lying on the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The pot rose off the ground.

"Ron! What are you doing! They could be muggles." Hermione cried.

Ron turned white and pulled his wand back into his robes. The pot fell to the ground.

"You've already told them about Hogwarts." Harry said. "It doesn't really matter."

"How did you do that?" The person with the pointed ears asked.

"It doesn't matter." The old man said. "We must find Merry and Pippin."

"You can't!" Hermione said. "They've gone to Hogwarts and I don't know how to bring them back. You said you are a wizard, but what is your name?"

"Forgive me." The old man said. "I am Gandalf the White. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. The other two hobbits were Merry and Pippin. We are traveling south on a errand of great importance."


	3. Hobbits in Hogwarts

(I hope you like my story so far! I know that Gandalf wasn't in Parth Galen in the book so let's just say that he met up with the fellowship on the Great River instead of Fangorn Forest. R. and R.)

Pippin pushed Merry off of him and looked around. He was surrounded by darkness. "Merry," he whispered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." said Merry getting to his feet. "It reminds me of Moria. It's dark and stoney."

"Stoney?"

"Well, you know, the halls are stone."

"Why didn't you just say so then?"

"Never mind, let's just figure out how to get out of here." Merry pulled Pippin to his feet. "I told you not to go near those people, but oh no. You never listen to me, you had to touch that magic pipe and now look! We're lost."

"It's not my fault." Pippin said defensively. "I just wanted to smoke."

"You never listen! Remember last time? You threw a rock down a hole and next thing you know, we have a flaming monster chasing us as well as ten thousand orcs!"

"That was an accident. I didn't know they were ......... Merry....... do you hear something?"

"Sounds like footsteps." Merry said under his breath.

"What if it's orcs?"

"Shhhh! Draw your sword and stand against the wall. Maybe they won't see us."

Slowly the footsteps drew nearer. A light came behind a corner and two men approached. Merry and Pippin crept behind a pillar. Argus Filch and Severus Snape stopped only ten feet from where the hobbits were hiding."

"That is the ugliest man I've ever seen!" Pippin whispered.

"They're both ugly! Be quite or they'll hear you." Merry said softly.

"It was right here." Filch said. "I heard footsteps, whispers and then a flash of light. I believe it was a student sneaking around unseen. They probably cast the flash to temporarily blind me while they got away."

"Lumos." said Snape in his cold voice. A beam of light flowed from the tip of his wand and lit up the spot where Filch was pointing. It landed on a small pipe.

"My pipe!" Pippin whispered before Merry put his hand over his mouth.

"Perhaps this will indicate our perpetrator." Snape picked up the pipe and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Professor!" cried Filch. "I must alert the headmaster! Something is going on here!" Filch walked back into the dark.

"If we get that pipe, we should keep it and sell it." said Pippin. "A magic pipe is worth a lot of gold I'll bet."

"Didn't you hear what the ugly man said?" Merry cried. "He's gone to get the headmaster, the leader. We have to get out of here!"

"Where? We're lost! I'll bet that we're in the Misty Mountains and that those men are allies of the orcs." Pippin said.

"Then let's go before the head orc comes. This way!"


	4. Uruk attack

The remainder of the Fellowship of the Ring and the three Hogwarts students were sitting around the camp talking. Frodo had gone on a walk and Boromir went to collect firewood. Hermione was arguing with Ron where they were.

"We probably just ended up in some foreign country where people are very different."

"But Ron, I've read so many books and not one of them has ever mentioned hobbits, dwarves or elves like these."

"Well maybe we went back in time somehow and um .... Look I don't know what happened but we had better find a way out of here."

"We can't, those two .... hobbits touched the portkey and now we're stuck."

At that moment there was a flash and Severus Snape appeared looking puzzled. As soon as he saw the strange company around the campfire he cried out in surprise and jumped back. The wooden pipe he held flew out of his hand and landed in the swift stream of Anduin the Great and was carried away by the current.

"Potter ...... Weasley ...... Granger ..... what are you doing here? What is this place?"

"We don't really know for certain Professor." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I believe it was a portkey."

"The pipe fell into the river!" Harry exclaimed.

"Can you swim for it?" Ron asked.

"That would be very foolish." Gandalf said standing up. "Anduin flows swiftly and the Falls of Rauros are nearby." Turning the bewildered Professor he asked "Are you another one of these wizards?"

"Yes I am, but I do not know how I came here if it was a portkey then we are in trouble."

A clear horn called echoed through the woods.

"The horn of Gondor!" Aragorn exclaimed "Boromir is in need."

"Frodo still isn't back yet." Sam said worried.

The fellowship of the ring sprang up and drew their weapons. The others pulled out their wands. Everyone ran into the woods. Aragorn and Sam ran up the slope towards Amon Hen, Harry and his friends followed by Snape went behind the rest of the Fellowship. Hundreds of Uruk Hai streamed down the hill through the trees. Soon the clashing of swords rang though the trees. Harry and his friends were casting spells in all directions. Hermione was saved from getting a scimitar in the throat by the shield charm that she had used. Ron's arm got nicked by the edge of a sword. He stunned the Uruk that had attacked him and then retreated back to the river.

On the river bank was Frodo, looking across to the other side.

"Hey!" Ron said coming up from behind. "You wouldn't happen to have a bandage would you?"

Merry and Pippin were lost. They had been running around Hogwarts for hours and they hadn't found the way out. The only thing they had run into was the Bloody Baron which they were hiding from.

"I don't think it's going to follow us." Pippin said. "Do you think it was a wraith or a Barrow-Wight?"

"I would rather not think about it. Whatever it is, it's creepy."

"Maybe we should climb out of a window since we can't find the door."

"Have you looked out a window yet?" said Merry. "We're way up high. You couldn't jump or climb or ..."

"Someone's coming. Hide!"

The hobbits shuffled behind a suit of armor. A group of students walked past them.

"What is this place?" said Pippin, stepping out into the hallway.

"I don't know." said Merry "Those people looked normal enough."

Suddenly a pale looking boy came around the corner. He stopped at the sight of them.

"What are you supposed to be? House-elves?" He asked.

"Run!" Cried Merry.


	5. The fellowship is broken

Frodo had finished tying a strip of fabric around Ron's arm when Sam came running down the slope. As Sam approached, Frodo looked up at him.

"I have to go Sam." He said sadly.

"I know Mr. Frodo sir, I'm coming with you."

"Going where?" asked Ron. "The others are still in the woods and they're being attacked by these ugly things."

"We have to go to Mordor alone." Frodo said. "I don't want them to come and put their lives at risk."

"You're a coward!" Ron cried. "They are fighting horrible mutants with swords and you're just going to run away!"

"The danger we shall face will be even greater, they are good fighters I'm sure they will be alright." Frodo was pushing one of the elven boats into the water.

"You're a wimp!"

"Now look here," Sam began hotly. "Nobody calls my master a wimp or a coward and gets away with it."

"Oh Sam," Frodo sighed. "Leave him be and come. I do not wish to delay any further."

Sam climbed into the boat and Frodo pushed off.

"Where are you going?" Ron cried after them.

"I already told you; Mordor."

"I want to come to!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Must we take him Frodo?"

Frodo thought for a moment. "His knowledge of magic might be useful. If he wants to he can come."

Ron hopped into the boat beside Sam.

"You know," Sam said. "For someone who seemed to think going away was cowardly, you sure changed your mind pretty fast."

"Whatever." Ron said. "They'll be ok.

The Uruks had retreated carrying off Harry and Snape. Boromir was dead and Frodo, Sam and Ron were gone.

"Now look at the mess we're in." Gandalf complained. "I don't believe it!"

"Well, maybe if you had helped us instead of yelling random elvish words and pointing your staff vaguely in their direction, we might have done better." Aragorn said.

"For you information, I was casting spells at them and it just so happens the words are elvish."

"No you weren't!" Legolas said. "I can speak elvish. What you were saying was 'I sat on a dwarf" over and over again."

"What!" said Gimli, who hadn't been paying attention. "If you even try to sit on me, I'll pull your pointy ears so hard that..."

"Boys, boys, boys." Hermione said standing up. "Let's try to get along. We need to save Harry and Ron so let's make a plan."

"Alright, but first lets get rid of Boromir's body." Aragorn said.

The remainder of the Fellowship and Hermione watched Boromir's body drift with the current in the slender elvish boat. Then they turned and began to argue again.

"You certainly are not house-elves." The voice was drawled above them.

"Merry and Pippin turned over on the ground; they had been struck by a tripping spell.

"Ummm... we're lost ... Can you show us the way to... Where we before Merry? Amon something? "

"Amon Hen." Merry hissed.

"Ah that's it! Amon Hen."

"What?" The pale boy said. "Who or what are you?"

"We're hobbits." Pippin said earnestly.

"Hob-what's?

"Hobbits, our names are Merry and Pippin.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I don't think I've heard of you before." Pippin said.

Malfoy began to walk around them. "I'm surprised" he said. "Surely you must have heard of my father, Lucius?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Where are you from anyways?"

"Well," said Pippin. "I'm from the Great Smials"

"Where?"

"It's in the Shire ... in Middle-earth,"

"Are you drunk?"

"No ... well... not at the moment but if you have any ale then..."

"Pippin!" Merry whispered.

"What? I was only asking."

"I don't know what to think of you." Malfoy said. "Come with me to the headmaster."

"Merry! The headmaster is the leader the ugly men were talking about!"

"I know ... RUN!"

The two hobbits scrambled to their feet and took off down the hallway.

"Come back!" Malfoy yelled and he began to chase after them.

"Merry, he's catching up."

"His legs are longer! Run faster and draw your sword."

Before they could do anything however, a sleek grey boat suddenly appeared in the hallway. Merry and Pippin were running to fast to stop. They crashed into it and fell over. Pippin was the first to get up.

"Ahhhhhh! It's Boromir and he's dead!"

Malfoy caught up and pointed his wand and the hobbits.

"Now don't you run again or else I'll ... woah ... a dead guy." Malfoy peered into the boat. "Hey there's a pipe in there."

"Don't touch ..." Merry began. It was to late Malfoy suddenly vanished.


End file.
